Meta Knight
| image = | caption = Meta Knight as he appears in Kirby's Epic Yarn. | series = ''Kirby'' series | firstgame = Kirby's Adventure | creator = Masahiro Sakurai | artist = | voiceactor = Eric Stuart | japanactor = Atsushi Kisaichi | inuniverse = }} Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito) is a character in the ''Kirby'' series of games. He is a mysterious masked swordsman who wields a sword known as Galaxia (or "Master" as it is called in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror). He appears to be of the same species as Kirby, though this is not known for certain. Meta Knight is the leader of a group of knights known as the Meta-Knights (note the hyphen) which includes Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight . He first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, though his name was not known until Kirby's Avalanche for the SNES. His mysterious nature has lead him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Appearances Kirby's Adventure Meta Knight first appeared in this game. He is the boss of the Orange Ocean level, though his Meta-Knights attack Kirby throughout the game. He also aids Kirby at some points by giving him invincibility candy. During the fight with him, you must use the sword ability. When you defeat him, you briefly see his face under the mask. He resembles Kirby, except he is dark blue. He is easier to beat in the GBA remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. He is also playable when you get 100% complete in Normal and Hard mode. Kirby Super Star Meta Knight next appeared in the sub game Meta Knight's Revenge in Kirby Super Star. He appears in his huge Halberd battle ship. The crew of the Halberd includes an eagle like captain, a sailor Waddle Dee, and the Meta-Knights. Kirby eventualy destroys the core of the Halberd, destroying it. Kirby fights Meta Knight at the end of the sub game in a battle that resembles the fight in Kirby's Adventure. This time, however, Meta Knight gives Kirby a sword. As Kirby flees the falling Halberd, Meta Knight attacks him one last time, flying with new wings. The Halberd then crashes into the ocean, though it would return in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby Air Ride In the racing game Kirby Air Ride, Meta Knight is an unlockable character. He is unlocked for gliding for thirty minutes, though not neccecarly in the same sitting. Meta Knight has both the Wing and Sword abilities by default, but lacks the ability to gain others. He glides on wings, much like in Kirby Super Star. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Meta Knight attempts to stop an evil force in the parallel Mirror World, but is stopped by the evil Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight is the parallel Meta Knight from Mirror World. He resembles the original but with a gray body, red shoes, a scar on his mask and a tattered cape. He then traps Meta Knight and disguises himself as the original. During the fight with Dark Meta Knight he does not give Kirby a sword to use. During the fight he can use the Magic ability, however. Magic cause many random things to happen, one of which is the original Meta Knight flying in and attacking enemies. Meta Knight's sword is called "Master". Meta Knight gives it to Kirby to fight the final boss, Dark Mind. Kirby: Canvas Curse During the final fight with Drawcia in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby can use Meta Knight's sword. Here it is once again called the "Master". Meta Knight can also be unlocked. He is the fastest character in the game, but with the lowest health. Kirby: Squeak Squad After Kirby defeats Daroach, boss of the Squeaks, Meta Knight appears and takes the treasure chest Daroach believes has an amazing power hidden within, while Kirby believes it houses his missing cake in it. He escapes through a door sealed with five Star Seals. If Kirby collects them, he can follow through to the Secret Sea, where Meta Knight is on the Halberd hidden beneath the sea. As the Halberd arises and flies to the Gamble Galaxy, Kirby battles Meta Knight once again. Daroach claims the treasure, but finds out that it contains a villain called Dark Nebula. Meta Knight had attempted to stop Daroach from awakening Dark Nebula. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn Meta Knight appears in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn as a boss, but not intentionally. A cut scene shows that he is noticing some strange happenings on the Halberd, but is kidnapped by Yin-Yarn the sorcerer and turned into yarn before he can do anything about it. He is then brainwashed and becomes the boss of Space Land. After being defeated, he appears in the next cut scene apologizing to Kirby and explaining that he was being controlled. He later appears again when Kirby is battling Yin-Yarn, where he drops the patch needed for Kirby to turn into Tankbot. Super Smash Bros. series .]] In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meta Knight is a playable character. He is a lightweight fighter who primarily uses his sword Galaxia in high speed, but low damage, attacks. His moves include using his cape to disappear and teleport a short distance, creating tornadoes and using his wings to glide. His Final Smash is called Galaxia Darkness, seemingly renaming the Master after the sword he used in the anime. Galaxia Darkness has him use his cape on an opponent. If it connects, the screen will go dark and Meta Knight will then slash them heavily. If it misses, the attack fails entirely. It should also be noted that he was a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Category: Kirby characters Category: Kirby bosses Category: Super Smash Bros. fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Antagonists Category: Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn